


Are you wearing my hoodie?

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [9]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I just love them, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i really dont know, is kit bigger than ty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Ty misses sleeping with Kit.Prompt; wearing each other's clothes.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	Are you wearing my hoodie?

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever have a day where your brain just goes.....poof? Because....yeah.

He wasn’t ashamed to admit it; he really missed him. More than he thought he should. He knew he would be back. He knew that it would only be a week. But Ty missed Kit so much. They had been apart before, tons of times, in fact. But this was the first time they’d be apart since they’d moved in together. 

When Ty had woken up the first morning, and turned over in bed only to find that his partner wasn’t there, it had made him stop. Made him panic for a moment. Ty revolved his life around schedules. He liked it when things happened when they were supposed to, not after, not before. That’s just how he did things. When he moved in with Kit, it had been hard to change his schedule to match with his new life. But he had gotten used to it. He gradually started adding Kit’s life to his. 

Only now, Kit wasn’t here anymore.

Ty knew he would be back. But he just missed him. There was a whole in his heart and his schedule and he hated it. He just wanted Kit to come back. He wanted to call Kit and tell him to come home. But he also knew how unfair that would be, after all, Kit never stopped Ty from leaving for his cases. So Ty shouldn’t stop Kit.

The past few days hadn’t even been that bad. Ty had been able to go on with his days as close to usual as possible to normal as he could. He got a lot of work done. Went to a lot of meetings. He had thrown himself into his work in hopes that it would make the week go by faster. It did, until he ran out of work on the final day.

Ty was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He had tried to read earlier, but he couldn’t focus. He read four pages before he realized he hadn’t retained any of the information. He tried watching TV, but nothing seemed interesting. Then, finally, he tried to go to sleep. Sleeping seemed the hardest thing to do without Kit around. He had been able to adjust to everything else, but going to sleep in an empty bed, seemed the hardest. 

The bed felt colder than normal. The mattress felt lumpy underneath him, the pillow’s felt flat. No matter how much Ty tossed and turned, he couldn’t get comfortable. _Just one more sleep_ he told himself. One more sleep and Kit would be home again, and things would be normal again, and sleeping would be easy again. 

Despite knowing that, he still couldn’t sleep. 

Finally accepting that he wasn’t going to be sleeping anytime soon, he threw off the covers and climbed out of bed. Maybe he should go for a run. Or do push ups. Or anything that might make this horrible feeling in his chest stop. The feeling that made his fingers twitch and his legs ache to be moved. Ty opened the bedroom door, and stopped. Irene was on the couch, rolling around on something bundled up. She was purring unusually loud. 

“What do you have?” Ty asked, Irene looked up at him, ears perked. When Ty reached her, he realized what it was that she had. It was a bundled up hoodie, black with a sports logo across the front. He recognized it as Kit’s almost immediately. He held up the sleeve of the hoodie, rubbing its soft material between his fingers. Irene yawned, and climbed off the hoodie, without him having to ask. “Thank you, Irene,” He whispered, giving her a scratch behind the ears. She purred.

Ty took the hoodie in his hands, and pulled it on. He instantly felt warmer. The hoodie was a little big on him, the sleeves dangling off his arms. He brought his covered hands to his face, breathing in Kit’s scent. His heart settled a little. 

With a little smile on his face, Ty settled down onto the couch. Irene climbed into his lap, nuzzling her head against his chest. He held her against him, and finally felt his eyes feel heavy. Ty sighed, pulling the hood over his head. He closed his eyes, and felt himself slowly drift to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kit arrived home early in the morning, covered in ichor. He entered the apartment, careful not to make a sound, and immediately entered a shower. When he was sure that every inch of him had been cleaned of ichor, he dressed in his most comfortable sweatpants. Then he searched for his hoodie which he was sure he left on the couch-

Well, he found it.

Only it was currently being occupied. 

Kit smiled to himself, and despite the exhaustion that filled him. Kit scooped up Ty from the couch, carrying him in his arms. Ty murmured as he was lifted off the couch, and lolled his head against Kit’s chest. “You’re back…” He whispered, without opening his eyes. Kit grinned as he carried Ty to the bedroom. 

“I am. And you’re wearing my hoodie,” Kit whispered back.

“It smells like you,” Ty mumbled, as if that was all the explanation he needed. Kit supposed that maybe it was. Gently, Kit laid Ty into the bed, and climbed in after him. “I missed you,” Kit whispered. But Ty had already fallen back to sleep. Kit was quick to follow suit.


End file.
